


what else do i have to say?

by dropsof_insanity (fictional_encryption)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Basketball, Cookies, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, dont ask me what the storyline is idk either, jianong, reverse obliviousness, very delibrate phrasing, yanren, zhengkun are little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_encryption/pseuds/dropsof_insanity
Summary: rumour has it that xukun's dating someone... and justin and chengcheng are taken for a spin.
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung
Kudos: 38





	what else do i have to say?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the lovely sweeternong for betaing

“Is it true?” Chengcheng asks as Xukun scrutinizes the half-burnt chocolate chip cookies on the counter, already regretting his decision of letting them cook in the oven for those extra 4 minutes. 

“Is what true?” He says distractedly, biting his lip and poking his finger at a cookie, immediately retreating due to the heat.

“You know...the rumour,” Chengcheng tries to no avail, Xukun still squinting at the cookies, trying to figure out if they were still edible or not.

“Hm? What rumour?” 

“The rumour that...you’re dating someone? Have you not heard? I swear that’s all people were asking me about for the past week.” 

“Oh yeah, I’m dating someone.” Xukun quickly grabs a cookie and takes a bite out of it before dropping it back on the tray immediately after.

“Wait really, when did this happen? Why didn’t you tell me? Who is it?” To be honest, Chengcheng’s a little hurt. They were, like, besties, right? Did Xukun not trust him enough to tell him that he had started dating someone?

“A couple of months ago, I guess? Maybe longer. And you didn’t ask! Zhengting was with me when we made it official, you can ask him if you want,” Xukun says, nodding his head at the cookies and taking off his apron.

“Wait it was Zhengting who asked you? You guys finally got together??” He asks excitedly. Xukun laughs and looks at him like he’s silly.

“No, Zhengting was not the one who asked me,” he says before exiting the kitchen and leaving him alone with just the cookies and his thoughts. He morosely picks one up and bites into it, immediately regretting the decision when he tastes the burnt underside. In the adjacent hallway, Xukun breathes a sigh of relief and sniffles a laugh. 

_That was a close one._

"Zhengting please, just hear me out here--"

"Forget it Justin, I'm not gonna make him think I'm crazy!"

"It's gonna work! Which part do you doubt about it?"

"Which part do I doubt about it-- I'm not gonna spit on my toast and stare at him in the eyes as the toast gets broken down by my spit and drink it afterwards!"

"It's romantic!"

"No it's not! Who even gave you that idea? I swear I'm going to have a talk with Nongnong and tell him that it's perfectly ok to not agree with every flirting tactic you come up with--"

"Linong likes it when I flirt with him," Justin huffs, crossing his arms childishly, just as someone plops down next to him on the grass and a pair of strong arms engulfs him in a back hug.

"Hey you two, why didn't you come play basketball with us?" Linong asks as Justin tries to bat him away for being too sweaty.

"Basketball is great but right now my top priority is getting Zhengting a boyfriend," Justin says, a worrying amount of determination in his eyes. Linong laughs in his bright, sunny way and puts his chin on Justin's shoulder, giving Zhengting an inquisitive look. Zhengting shakes his head, amused.

"Well, I invited Xukun to play today, but he didn't have time, which is a shame," Linong pouts.

"Oh, he has a modeling job today," Zhengting says, trying to redirect his focus back to the game and tsking when Ziyi misses a basket.

"You see what I mean? Xukun literally tells you everything, you two are stuck at the hip most of the time, and you still refuse to ask him out? Even Quanzhe figured out that you like each other!" Justin rants as Linong laughs silently behind him.

"I've told you this multiple times before, I'm not asking him to date me because he's already dating someone," Zhengting sighs.

"That’s just a rumour, plus has he even told you about it? It’s bullshit Zhengting, we've never seen Kun-ge go on any dates or have an interest in anybody but you! It was probably just a jealous girl that wanted people to stop going for him," Justin argues. 

"A jealous girl huh?" Annoyance flashes through Zhengting’s eyes. He gives Justin a glare before flopping down on his back and closing his eyes.

"Forget it Justin. He really is dating someone, ok? Just trust me, and stop pestering us," Zhengting says with finality. There's clearly no room for argument. Justin plays with the grass and bites his lip before looking to Linong for support. The latter just shakes his head. Zhengting just looks at them quietly getting up and leave to join the game. He waits a few moments before huffing a small laugh.

“Oh man, he's so easy to trick,” He says to the air.

“No...it can’t be them, aren’t they in that one club with the lemons? Yeah, so it can’t be. What about…” Justin and Chengcheng are in the living room when Yanchen and Zeren walk in together, curious about the increasingly loud whispers. There, they find a corkboard that’s laughably cliche, complete with red string, thumbtacks, and about a few dozen photos sloppily put onto it. Justin is holding a red pen in his hand, precariously balancing on a chair and crossing out faces, while Chengcheng is frantically typing on his computer. Both of them turn when Zeren clears his throat.

“What’s...going on here?” Zeren asks, sounding extremely concerned for the two’s sanity. They turn back to their work, not deeming his question important enough to stop.

“We’re trying to find out who Xukun is dating...but it's pretty tough since all he does is hang out with Zhengting, and they still won’t admit their feelings, it’s utterly ridiculous--” Justin trails off, starting to mumble to himself. Yanchen and Zeren give each other a look.

“Wouldn’t it just be Zhengting then?” Yanchen says.

“Nonononono Chengcheng asked Xukun that question already and the answer was no,” Justin mumbles again, almost falling off the chair and being steadied by a hand Chengcheng shoots out while still looking at the screen. Zeren shakes his head and starts dragging Yanchen out of the room.

“Sorry, let me rephrase,” Yanchen says, halfway out the door, “The person Xukun is dating in the rumour is Zhengting. I know because they’re literally so obvious--Zeren, ow! You know I'm right!”

Case in point, at that exact moment Zhengting and Xukun walk into the room together, both still in their pajamas with one of Xukun’s hands at Zhengting’s waist. They’re whispering quietly to each other and disappear into the kitchen, but not without Zhengting shooting Justin and Chengcheng a wink and a small wave. There’s silence.

“Holy shit we’re so fucking dumb--”

_(‘BUT WE LITERALLY ASKED YOU IF YOU GUYS WERE A THING AND BOTH OF YOU DENIED IT???’_

_‘No, I never denied it, Chengcheng just asked if Zhengting was the one who asked me out. I said no because I was the one that asked him out.’_

_'And I told Justin I wasn't going to ask him to date me because well...it's already happening.'_

_‘This is betrayal, we're never talking to you guys again-’)_

**Author's Note:**

> what did i even write lmao


End file.
